For physically challenged persons, the beach can be difficult to enjoy for several reasons. The sand is uneven and soft, making the use of wheel chairs very difficult. Additionally, although physically challenged persons may not have use of their legs, they are often able to swim. However, getting close to the water at a beach can be difficult because of the uneven, sloping landscape and stones and shells in the sand.
Accordingly, a need exists for a chair that allows one to easily wheel a person onto the beach having uneven sand and a sloping landscape. A further need exists for a chair that allows one to pull a person into the water and allows the chair to remain stable when floating in the water. Yet, a further need exists for a chair that allows for both uses.